Yeah, That'll Happen
by SuperBear
Summary: While in an altered state, Clark, Pete and Chloe talk about the wild things they will do in the future.


It was the day Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan had been infected with alien parasites, and Pete had dosed Clark Kent with some red kryptonite.

There were some antics in the barn, a place that served as Clark's hangout. (Normal was never really Clark's style.) When Clark revealed his powers to Chloe, she asked if he could fly.

Chortling, Clark answered, "I'm an alien, not a cartoon."

Moments later, Chloe deliberately fell backwards from the loft railing, and Clark caught her.

While riding in Pete's car, Clark and Chloe decided they would to go the Talon to make out. Pete planned to use his car to jump over Shuster's Gorge.

Before they did that, though, the three friends walked around downtown Smallville saying some very strange things.

"Someday I will learn to fly," Clark insisted. "Even though I'm not a cartoon. And I'll wear a cape. Just like Mighty Mouse! Even though he's a cartoon and I'm a real guy. But I will definitely fly around in a cape."

As he spoke, Clark had an impish grin and a gleam in his eyes. Next to him, Pete wore a broad white smile.

"Ah, that'll never happen. But maybe you'll rob banks in Metropolis. And you'll break into Lionel Luthor's office. I hope."

"Or maybe Lionel and I will work together," Clark teased his friend.

"Yeah, right," Chloe said. "Right after I become a spy for Lionel. And hey, maybe Lex and Lana will get married. And I'll be the maid of honor," she added in a sing-song voice.

"Hey!" Clark said as if just getting an idea. "Maybe I'll just get drunk and hang out with a lemur. Except I can't get drunk because alcohol doesn't affect me."

"But the red rock does." Pete slapped his friend on the back. A little too hard. "Ow," he said.

"Maybe it could be like magic alcohol or something," Clark thought aloud. "Yeah! That's it. Magic wine!"

"Yeah!" Chloe exclaimed. "And maybe Lana will turn into a witch and she'll use her magic powers on you." Chloe wiggled her fingers as she wore a wide-eyed look and goofy grin.

"Then she turns you into a witch!" Pete laughed. "And your cousin, too!"

"And later you'll go out with a guy who shoots green arrows," Clark teased Chloe.

"Oh, yeah, like Robin Hood or something!" Pete exulted.

"Only if he's rich. And doesn't want my body heat," Chloe said with a grimace.

Clark lit up. "Yeah! And I'll dress up like your green arrow guy. Yeah! And I'll kiss your cousin."

"That's so romantic," Chloe said with a mock sigh.

"I'll give your cousin the best kiss she's ever had," Clark bragged.

"Lois?" Chloe sputtered a laugh. "I don't think she'd go for that."

"No, they'll work together at the 'Daily Planet.'" Like a boxer in a ring, Pete walked backwards and pranced around. "But not you, Chloe. You'll run a support group. For meteor freaks!" When Pete howled with laughter, it was so loud people could have heard it all the way to Gotham City.

"Yeah, right. Right after I become a cheerleader. And maybe even prom queen!" Chloe giggled as she gestured holding a long gown.

"I will fly around in a cape, though, you'll see." Clark stood in place and held up one arm, as if posing for a statue.

"Yeah, and I'll get long stretchy arms. And I'll save Clark's cousin. If he has one."

"Yeah, right," from Chloe. "Right after I put on a gold helmet and see into the future." Her eyes got wide as she spoke in a mock mysterious voice.

"Ooo," Pete "ooo"-ed, his own eyes all wide in imitation. "That's so 'weird and unexplained.'"

"No, no." Clark waved his hands at Chloe. "More likely you'll head up some secret government squad."

"A suicide squad!" Pete interjected.

"And you'll fire off two guns at once. In a casino!" Clark laughed as he gestured shooting pistols. "I'll be hanging out with the lemur."

"And Chloe will turn into her cousin," Pete said loudly. "Thanks to some weird magic!" He then shouted to no one in particular. "It's magic, everybody!"

"Yeah, sure," Chloe scoffed, tilting her head back slightly. "And maybe I'll go into some virtual reality world and do flying leaps and kicks. Like Keanu Reeves in 'The Matrix.'"

"Only prettier," Pete said.

"And I'll block punches!" Chloe grunted as, much like a mime rapidly feeling an invisible wall, she gestured blocking punches.

"Definitely!" Pete said. "That's you, Chloe. Cheerleader. Prom queen. Girl who flies around with two guns!"

"And she sees into the future with her gold helmet!"

Pete beamed. "Yeah, that sounds like Chloe all right."

Later the red kryptonite fell from the pocket of Clark's denim jacket. Once he was back to normal, Clark quickly got Chloe and Pete to a hospital. Right after Pete drove his car off a cliff and Clark caught it.

They forgot all about the foolish things they said.


End file.
